


Satan's Minions

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Gay, M/M, Punk Jean Kirstein, bitchy mum, innocent marco, is that even angst, jeanmarco, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is forced to meet Marco's parents by Marco. The problem is Marco's parents are basically satan's minions.  All Jean wants is a good relationship with Marco. He doesn't need any parents to ruin that for him.</p>
<p>(I suck at summaries. Give it a try?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan's Minions

**Author's Note:**

> A JeanMarco oneshot. I know, I know, *imitating y'all* "Another one? How many oneshots of a ship can there be?" Apparently a lot.

It was this that Jean had been dreading. Ever since he found out what his freckled boyfriends family was like, he knew their meeting would be nothing but trouble. Not only that, but it would literally cause world war three. Or as close to it as possible.

You see, Jean isn't what people class as the 'best influence'. He likes to do things his way and never likes to play by the rules. Well, that was until he met Marco. Marco is like a jesus. Literally. He is the freckled jesus. His short, black hair that is parted in the middle, his beautiful brown eyes that Jean finds himself staring into daily, the shy smile that he has whenever he is with Jean, the freckles that cover ninety percent of his body which Jean still can't seem to finish counting. Even after seven months of counting. He keeps getting lost when he gets to his back and/or chest. Everything about Marco made Jean forget who he was. Every little inch of his being put Jean under a spell neither of them knew how to break.

And that was the problem.

Because Marco's parents are the worst kind of people in Jean's opinion. They are snobby, judgmental, cocky, rude and just plain evil. Or as Jean calls them; satan's minions. There was also the fact that Marco comes from a rich family whilst Jean comes from a not-so-rich one. He wasn't poor. He just wasn't rich.

Both boys knew that their relationship was going to be a trouble. Marco's parents are strict. Like really strict. They barely let Marco do things on his own. Even at the age of seventeen. They are especially strict on who the boy dates. And this is where the problem is. Jean isn't their idea of 'Marco's boyfriend'. In fact, Jean isn't their idea of anything except criminal.

Sure, he has one tattoo. But it's only one. And yes he wears informal clothing. But so does Marco. Neither of the boys were sure why Marco's parents were so set on Marco having a rich, posh boyfriend. But they were. They already had a boy picked out for him. It was one of their friends son, and he just so happens to be coming to the dinner. At the same time as Jean.

"Marco," Whined the ash-brown haired boy. They were just leaving Jean's house that they spent the night at to go to Marco's place so Jean could finally meet the parents. Of course he wasn't happy, but Marco was and that's all that mattered to him. He'd do anything to keep Marco smiling. Even if that means meeting his parents.

Marco already met Jean's mum and dad. So he didn't have to worry about that any more. Jean's parents, however, are more understanding and accepting of their relationship.

"Jean," Marco whined back pulling on his stubborn boyfriends arm. "Baby, we have to be there in twenty minutes."

Jean looked up a bit at his three centimeter taller boyfriend. His eyes met Marco's puppy ones. Straight away he looked back down and groaned in frustration.

"No, Marco! Stop with the puppy eyes!" Jean exclaimed.

"Then will you just stop being so stubborn and come with me?" Marco asked hopefully. He crouched down slightly to look into Jean's eyes, once again giving him the look of a hurt puppy.

Jean hesitated slightly before answering, throwing his arms up for emphasis, "Fine! But if I kill someone, blame yourself." With that Jean walked off. But not before grabbing hold of Marco's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Marco smiled smugly as he started dragging Jean to the car. He was always more enthusiastic about everything. Even when he knew a disaster was about to occure. For some reason no one can figure out, Marco never loses the smile. It's like his smile is a vital part to his being.

Just as Marco was about to open the car door, Jean stopped him, spun him around, and pulled him to his chest. Marco let out a small gasp as his chest hit Jean's chest. Marco opened his mouth to speak, but before he said anything Jeans lips were on his. The kiss was short, but demanding. It was a kiss that spoke for itself. It was one that said, "You're mine and nothing will change that." Marco lightly nodded as his and Jeans lips seperated. He was once again left speachless. He found himself in that position a lot more often since he and Jean started dating. And that was just over a year ago. Quite a while. You'd honestly expect them to be used to each other. And in some cases they are. Just not in these sort of ones.

Jean lightly pushed away completely from the taller boy. But before he went over to the other side of the car, he left a kiss on Marco's lips that lingered.

When they were both in the car, they went over some rules. They weren't too serious. All that Jean had to remember was to keep quiet unless Marco's parents spoke, which wasn't going to be difficult, not to take things to the heart, and that he wasn't allowed to say anything mean. Now that may be a problem. You see, Jean doesn't, how do you say it...Jean doesn't have a filter. Or at least his doesn't work like it should. He says literally the first thing that comes to mind. Sometimes (most of the time) it doesn't even make sense. But, he will try to keep his rude comments to himself if it means a happy Marco.

By the time the two boys got there, Jean's nerves reached so high Marco could feel them. He lightly placed his hand over Jean's knee and said in a soft voice, "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

And with a smile that was brighter than the sun, he got out of the car. Jean did the same then walked over to Marco's side. They intertwined their fingers, looked each other straight in to the eyes, nodded, and left. Why they nodded, they had no clue. But it seemed pretty cool.

"Guess who's back!" Marco called in to the big spacious house after he entered with Jean following behind him.

From upstairs, the two boys could hear quiet talking and some rustling. Marco took his shoes off, Jean copying his actions, and walked to the living room.

"Well that was rude," Marco said under his breath. Jean laughed quietly which made Marco smirk. He was always motivated to make Jean laugh. When he did laugh, Marco always smirked.

The boys soon heard foot steps coming down the stairs and into the living room. "Marco! How nice to have you back! I haven't seen you in so long!" His mother exclaimed.

She went to give him a hug, but stopped herself when she saw him laying on Jean. She gave them a disgusted look which made Marco stand up.

"I was only gone one night." Marco said slightly embarrassed because of his mother.

Jean also stood up and was quick to join Marco like a lost pet.

Marco almost face palmed as he grabbed Jean's hand, "This is Jean, my boyfriend." He said.

Jean held out his hand to shake his mothers hand, but his mother instead of shaking it, she looked at it disgusted.

"We shall start eating shortly after our guest arrives." She says walking into the dining room. Her husband only two steps behind her.

"Well this is going great," Jean whispers into Marco's ear as they follow to the dining room.

Marco shushes him before leading him to a seat. They were fortunately able to sit together.

A couple minutes passed and the guest still wasn't there. Jean was getting slightly hungry but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Marco knew him so much that he could tell when Jean was hungry. He stood up, grabbed Jean's hand and dragged him to his room. He had collected a lot of food in there for occasions. If they went into the kitchen to get food his parents wouldn't be happy.

Jean was the first one to eat. Marco threw him a packet of dorito chips and straight away, Jean ripped it open to eat. Jean was sat on the floor with his legs crossed whilst Marco was sat on a chair. Marco looked at him with an amused expression which confused the ash brown boy.

"What?" He asked with a full mouth. Crumbs were falling out but he didn't try to catch them.

Marco rolled off the chair, crawled to the other boy, and straddled his hips.

"Nothing," He said grinning. That just confused the ash brown boy even more.

He swallowed his food and asked, "If it's nothing why are you grinning?"

"Because," The freckled boy started. "You're really cute when you're hungry." He gave the boy a kiss.

"And when you're happy."

Another kiss.

"And sad."

And another.

"And angry."

And another.

"And tired."

Yet another kiss.

"And hyper."

Another kiss.

"But mostly when you're trying to be all punk and I call you cute so you start pouting." Marco said with a playful pout on his lips.

"Then you always push me off." Jean pushed Marco off him. "But I crawl back onto you." Marco crawled back on to Jean. "I lean in for a kiss but you dodge it." Marco did just that and Jean did as expected.

"Then you say, "I'm not cute, it's called being punk"" They say in sync.

"And I end up saying, "Yeah, you believe what you want." With a little nod and then you kiss me 'cause I'm so irresistable." Said the freckled boy while flipping his imaginery, long hair.

Jean placed his hands on Marco's cheeks and brought his face down to kiss him.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" He asked jokingly.

Just as Marco was about to reply, the door bell rang. They heard Marco's mum shout them down and so they did. Marco first of course as Jean was still nervous.

Behind Marco's parents stood a blond boy dressed in a suit. He had bright blue eyes and he looked really innocent.

"Armin?" Asked Marco.

He left Jean's side to go to the boy. The blond boy, who Jean guessed was Armin, smiled, "Yes. Marco, it has been quite a while, has it not?"

Marco smiled and went straight for a hug, "Yeah! Oh my God how have you been?" The boy asked.

From in front of them, Marco's mother had a smug smile on her face. She looked ove to her husband and gave him the look that said "I told you so," She then looked over to Jean and gave him a look that was so full of disgust that he could practicaly smell it.

The freckled boy and the blond one both stepped away to the living room and left Jean with the parents. However, they didn't stay either. They two of them left to go to the kitchen to check on the food. Jean was now left alone and unsure of where to go. He looked over at the two boys in the living room that were conversing. He didn't want to interupt them. He trusted Marco. They have been dating for a long time now and it'd be a pretty bad relationship if they didn't trust each other. Who he didn't trust, was Marco's parents. It was obvious they wanted to get Marco and that Armin guy together.

Before he could think much more about the situation, down the stairs came a fairly good looking guy that was also covered in freckles much like Marco. He wasn't like the others, though. He was covered in tattoos and piercings, much like a lot of Jean's friends. It must have been Marco's brother.

The boy jumped from the bottom step, but instead of landing properly, he bumped into Jean and stumbled forward.

"Argh, sorry mate. I didn't see yer there," The boy said in a laid back tone.

He looked Jean up and down before smiling a genuine smile.

"You must be Marco's boyfriend. Looks like he found himself a good one. Where is he anyway?" The boy asked raising his eyebrows.

Jean wasn't sure whether he was allowed to talk or not but he took the question as an invitation, "He's in the living room chatting to some lad with blond hair." Jean face palmed.

"What I meant to say is that Marco is sat in the living room talking to a person that is a male with blond hair." He face palmed once again.

The other boy raised his eyebrow again, this time in amusement. "Mate, don't worry about how you speak. And the lad over there is called Armin."

Jean nodded but stayed quiet.

"Are you jealous?" The boy asked.

Jean looked up at the boy as he was taller and gave him a confused look, "Why would I be?"

The other boy responded with, "Well you might be 'cause you're boyfriend is talking to some other lad."

Jean was still really confused. He never thought he should be jealous. "I don't need to be jealous. If Marco wants to be with that Armin guy, he can tell me and then break up with me. Not that hard."

The other boy was taken aback by Jean's response. "I think you and I will be friends." He said finally.

"I'm Frank, by the way. People also like to call me a mess. Anything goes really." Said the boy; Frank.

As the two of them walked into the living room together, the other two boys looked at them. Marco looked shocked and Armin looked confused.

"Frank? What are you doing?" The freckled boy asked.

Frank looked around in confusion, "Me? I live here. I am also part of this family and am forced to eat with you guys." He responded with a bit of sass in his voice.

The freckled boy wasn't fazed at all so he said, "Not that. Why are you with Jean?"

Frank looked at Jean and said, "Well, since you ditched him out there I decided I'd look after him for now."

Marco face palmed, "Shh. I mean poo. I forgot you were here." He said running over to Jean.

"It's fine." Jean said brushing it off.

"No it's not. I left you there and completely forgot about you. My brother had to bring you here. I'm a shit boyfriend. It's official."

"No you're not." Jean said.

"Yes I am! I literally forgot you was here." Marco said ashamed.

"Babe, you are not a shit boyfriend." Jean said trying to calm Marco down.

"But I am. I left you there all alone. You're not even in your own house, You was probably so scared. And did I care? No. Because I was talking to a person that isn't even that important to me and totally forgot about your existance. Well not really. I knew you was alive and that you was still a human on this Earth but I just forgot that you was here. I am such a shitty person. Please forgive me. Please, please, please. I didn't mean to ditch yo-"

Jean cut in before Marco could ramble any more. "Will you just shut up?" He exclaimed loudly enough to get his point across but not loud enough for Marco's parents to hear. "Just listen to me, okay?" He asked more softly. Marco nodded. "Firstly, don't give me none of that bad boyfriend crap. Okay? You're not a crao boyfriend. You are the best boyfriend I ever had."

"But you only ever had two." Marco said butting into Jean's speech.

Jeans eyes widened, "No. Bad Marco. We do not say things like that when there is people around. Understood?" Marco nodded. "Anyway," Jean continued, "Secondly, I didn not get scared. I'm not five. I won't cry if you leave me fo-"

Once again Marco interupted, "But you did last ti-"

Jean put his hand over Marco's mouth. "Bad." He said after lightly hitting the top of his head. "Marco you promised we wouldn't ever speak of this again!" The boy whined.

From the corner of the room Frank was laughing with Armin joining him.

"Sorry." Marco mumbled into Jean's hand.

Jean took his hand away, "Now quiet peasant." He said before continuing, "As I was saying I won't cry if you leave me for a couple of minutes. Thirdly, I don't care if you talk to that person. If you want to talk to a friend, do it. And finally, you get all posh accent-y when you ramble." Jean pecked Marco's nose and then grabbed his hand.

Awe's were heard from the corner of the room. The four boys looked at each other and laughed. Even If none of them knew why. Just then, Marco's mum walked in telling them to get to the dinner table since dinner was ready.

The start of the dinner was pretty boring. They all ate and most of it was quiet. It got a lot more interesting towards the end of it.

"So, Jean. It's nice that you're here." Marco's mum said. Jean could almost taste the bullshit in her sentence.

It was obvious she didn't mean it but was trying to look good.

"Yeah," Was all he replied with.

"So, what grades do you have in your GCSEs?" She asked like she cared. But she didn't.

"Mostly B's. I have some A's and one A* I think." The looks on Marco's mum's and dad's faces was priceless. They were not expecting that. They thought that they'd humiliate him.

"Oh that's nice. What do you want to be when you're older?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought about that." He replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" She asked.

Jean nodded.

"How do you expect to provide money for my son then?" She asked.

All the people at the table were shocked that she asked that. They were only seventeen! They haven't started thinking about stuff like that yet.

"Erm," He replied.

"Are you even serious about this relationship?" She asked him.

"Of course I am!" He replied offended.

"Doesn't look like it." She said.

Jean's grip on his fork was tightening. Marco saw this. He noticed that Jean was trying to hold back from saying anything that would ruin this. He placed his hand on Jeans knee which made Jean visibly relax.

"How can you know whether or not I am taking this relationship seriously just by seeing me eat?" Jean asked. He wasn't trying to start an argument. But he did.

"Excuse you?!" The female exclaimed slamming her fork on the table.

Jean was officially confused.

"How dare you talk back to me?!" She shouted.

"I was just saying tha-"

"I do not care what you was saying."

"Bu-"

"You are such a bad influence on my poor little Marco. I do not understand why he can't just break up with you. It is obvious you mean nothing to him. Armin here is a much better match for him."

Jean raised his eyebrows. Marco was looking at his mother in shock as was his father, Armin was getting ready to leave, while Frank was trying to contain his laughter.

Jean exclaimed, "Well I'm sorry your little plan didn' work but don't you blame this one me."

"Excuse you?!"

"I fucking said don't blame this on me! I didn't ruin this for you, you did. If you wanted Marco and Armin to date why didn't you fucking keep him on a leash so he wouldn't run away and find himself someone else? Or is it that you didn't care who he dated until I came along?"

No one responded.

"That's what I thought."

"You shut your mouth you brat!" She yelled. "I will not tolerate this behaviour."

Jean stood up, "That's it. It was nice meeting you, Frank, tell Armin if you ever see him it was nice meeting him as well. I'll see you later, babe." He leaned down to kiss Marco and then he left.

"What the fuck was that?" Marco shouted. Now also stood.

"What?" His mother asked.

"What? Don't fucking what me!"

His mother looked at him in shock. She never heard him use that language before.

Before anyone had time to think about what was happening, Marco ran out the house. Jean was probably on his way home now so Marco got in his car and drove the way he was sure Jean went. And surely enough, he found him.

He slowed down the car and rolled his window down, "Babe?" Jean didn't look behind.

Marco quickly got out the car and ran upto Jean. He stopped Jean from walking and hugged him. Jean didn't have a coat on so he was probably freezing.

"Come on. We'll sleep at yours again tonight if that's okay." Jean nodded.

When he looked up he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Marco asked.

"You're not smiling. I don't like it when you don't smile. You look too sad." Marco smiled gently before pressing a small kiss to Jean's lips, "Is this better?" He asked smiling.

Jean nodded his head with a smile of his own.

Marco and Jean both went to the car and got in. When they got to Jean's house. They went straight to Jean's room. They stripped to their boxers, got under the covers and cuddled. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not the huge argument Jean and Marco's mum got in, nor the fact they may never get the approval of Marco's mum and dad. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters.


End file.
